


Forbidden

by fulcrum_tgs



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Force Sensitivity (Star Wars), Not Canon Compliant - Star Wars: The Clone Wars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulcrum_tgs/pseuds/fulcrum_tgs
Summary: Ahsoka slowly walked down the Jedi Temple's stairs. What is she going to do now? She has no one to turn to. Or at least she thinks. Until she meets someone familiarly-unfamiliar. At first, she avoids her, but turns out they both need each other's company. Enemies to partners. Could this work out? It really seems like. But when Ahsoka finally forgets about the Jedi, and she doesn't have nightmares anymore, something completely unexpected happens.Maybe her fate wants her to turn back to them?
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze & Ahsoka Tano, Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 8





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is the first story I write here (I wrote some on Wattpad) so please excuse my mistakes, also note that i’m 13 years old and English isn't my first language. Enjoy!

Warm wind aired through Mandalore's buildings, as the morning sun's first beams sparkled on the Royal Palace's glass windows. The more and more it craved up on Mandalore's sky, the more sunlight shone on the concrete ground. Slowly it started to shine through the smaller buildings' windows. People started to wake up. The mothers made breakfast for their children, for their husband. They sat down to the table, and ate their breakfast, talking, or in peaceful silence. With time they headed to work, the kids went to school. Smiling all day. Then school was over for that day, they slowly walked home with their friends, making silly jokes. Some mentioned the old days, what the other shushed at. Not much people wanted to talk about _the old days_. They wanted to live in _now_. Under Almec's rule, everything seemed to be peaceful. Perfect. Nobody wanted to hear about Satine Kryze, or her rules. Nobody missed her. Well... Except for a few people. But they were whether under oppression, or they had nobody who agreed with them. And this was good for everyone. No one wanted to go back to the old days. They were finally happy for the first time in a while. Everything seemed to be better. Maybe it was. But no matter what, people didn't want things to change again. They were fine as long as their children got home happy, as long as they had a job for a living, as long as they had food, and they had water to drink. They were perfectly fine. 

When the children got home, the sun was still beaming its light on the streets, so every student quickly wrote their homework, then ran to their friends' house, with a huge, bright smile on their pretty face. Knocked on the door, and asked the others if they were done with their homework yet. If not, they helped them finish it. When everything was done, they went over to someone's house, or walked to a park, while telling the same stories as yesterday, or the day before yesterday over and over again, because nobody was bored of them. They added more and more details, made them funnier, or more exciting. They were laughing at the same stupid jokes again and again. They played and laughed until the sky started to darken. Then they went home, knowing, that they would see each other the next day anyways. When they arrived, their parents were already home. But they didn't ask where they were, because there was no need to. They trusted their children, who ran up to them, and gave them a tight hug, then they set the table together, and ate dinner. The kids told everything about their day, and their parents listened to them. They laughed while trying not to choke on the food. As the last sunbeams disappeared, the Concordia and the stars took place on the sky and shone brightly. The people went to bed. They were happy, knowing that nothing changed that day either. Slowly everyone was on the island of dreams. Then the sun rose again. 

But not everyone was happy about Satine Kryze's death, not everyone was happy about Almec's rule. Not everyone felt reassuring, as the rising sun sparkled on everything. For most people, it meant safety and hope. But not for _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> parts will be much longer, i just wanted to make quick prologue! also, i didn't write her name on purpose ;)


End file.
